


It's a small bed in a cozy studio apartment for two

by Problematic_Puppy



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Puppy/pseuds/Problematic_Puppy
Summary: Date needs a bigger, less squeaky bed.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Okiura Mizuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	It's a small bed in a cozy studio apartment for two

If the rattling of the bed and the slap of wet skin on wet skin didn't give away what was going on, Mizuki moaning and whimpering into the pillows on their bed would. The walls weren't that thin, but Mizuki could really scream. She swore she would be quiet, but that went out the window the second Date pushed his cock into her.

"Quiet." Date hissed out, slowing his pace so Mizuki could hear him over the loud, squeaking bed frame, but also so he could get a better grip on her hips with his sweaty hands. “People will think you’re a ghost with all that wailing from you.” Date said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Mizuki said through gritted teeth. “It’s a lot.” 

“Mizuki, are you saying I’m big? I’m flattered.” Date said smugly. “Since it’s so big, I’ll be nice and give you a little break.” Date said, but in reality, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and was using his to catch his breath. Mizuki shot him a glare.

“Everything on you is big, idiot! especially your forehead!”

Date gasped sarcastically. “Mizuki, that really hurt my feelings. I know you kiss my forehead every morning when I’m ‘asleep.’” Date smirked when Mizuki’s eyes widened, and she balled up her fists, ready to hit him, but was interrupted when Date thrusted harshly into her, throwing of her balance, and while she was distracted, when her hands unclenched and her hands shook, the bed started to shake again, shaking Mizuki with it. Her breasts weren’t big, but there was some fat there, and Date couldn’t tear his eyes away from her small breasts bouncing as he thrusted harshly into her. Mizuki’s hands were clamped over her mouth, trying so hard to keep quiet, just like she said she would, but they both knew she couldn’t. Hell, Date couldn’t either, groaning just as loud as Mizuki. He felt a little bad for teasing her for being noisy, now. 

Date slowed his pace again, removed his hands from her hips, and moved them over to her hands. He pulled them away from her mouth, and brought her tiny hands to his chest.

“Date! What are—”

“It’s okay, Mizuki.” Date leaned down and killed Mizuki on her forehead. “You don’t have to keep quiet anymore.”

“Someone will hear.” Mizuki mumbled, blushing from embarrassment. 

“I don’t care.”

“I do!” Mizuki pouted. “I don’t want anyone hearing me when I…” Sound weak? Sound like I’m feeling good? Date didn’t know because Mizuki didn’t finish what she was saying, just laid under him, pouting, hands still on his chest. “I just… Don’t want anyone to hear me, but I can’t keep quiet…”

“I see. Well, how about I…” Date’s voice trailed off as he leaned down, and softly pressed his lips to Mizuki’s lips, kissing her softly and chastly, or as chastly as someone could when their dick was inside of you. Mizuki gasped into the kiss, then closed her eyes as Date started to move his hips again. His pace wasn’t fast or slow, it was perfect, enough for them to feel it enough, and not so much that she was crying before, but the bed still squeaked, that couldn’t be changed. Date made a mental note to get a bigger, better bed with no noisy springs or metal bed frame. 

Date couldn’t last much longer, and he wanted to tell Mizuki this, but her hands were around his neck, holding him in place. He couldn’t move away, all he could do was move his hips and hope Mizuki wouldn’t get mad at her for coming inside of her. Mizuki moved her mouth away from Date’s and buried her face in his shoulder, whispering his name over and over, holding him tightly against her body as Date came, groaning and calling out Mizuki’s name. When Mizuki finally allowed Date to move, his hands went between her legs, rubbing her slit gently with his thumb, watching his come slowly drip out of her pussy. He tried rubbing her clit, but Mizuki batted his hand away.

“Don’t. It… It tickles.”

Date huffed out a laugh, but didn’t argue. Instead, he laid down on his back, next to Mizuki, who immediately rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes of playing with her hair, listening to her steady, even breaths, Date was sure she was asleep, until she spoke up.

“We should take a shower.”

“Together?”

“Of course, idiot.” 

Mizuki was the first to get out of bed, then turned to Date. “Come on, old man, you stink.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.”

“Right, of course.”

Date climbed out of bed, but didn’t follow Mizuki into the bathroom, but instead went over to one of the windows, and opened it, hoping the apartment would be aired out by the time they were done with their shower. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Mizuki if the apartment still smelled like sex when they went back to bed.

“Date! Hurry up and get in the shower, or I’m gonna use up all the hot water!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Date frowned, and jogged into the bathroom with Mizuki, and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
